


Lance gets lonely at night

by Awkward_Orca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting, One Shot, boyfriends washing their faces together, modern day AU, shance, shiro and lance, skin care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Orca/pseuds/Awkward_Orca
Summary: When Shiro gets a late night text from Lance on a Saturday night telling him to come over right away, the last he expected was his skin getting cleansed, toned, and exfoliated.---Aka, my friend shared her face stuff with me and I decided to write it all down for some fluff, and since it happens to be shance fluff week ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ not doing all the prompts though cause that's too much commitment





	Lance gets lonely at night

“You ready?” Lance asked, leaning against Shiro’s shoulder.

“Yep,” he replied, hitting send for the text he was typing to Keith, sharing what Lance had planned for the night, and turned to Lance with a smile.

This would be the first time he would go through Lance’s entire nighttime skincare routine, and Shiro had to admit he was excited. He had watched Lance go through these steps more times than he could count, and sometimes Lance would give him a cotton pad to clean his face or a sheet mask, but Shiro had never participated in the entire process. So, when Lance offered for him to join, Shiro eagerly agreed.

“Awesome, okay,” the lanky boy swung his lanky legs off the bed and scrambled up, digging through a box of hair related items, offering Shiro an excellent view as he was only wearing an oversized shirt that Shiro was fairly sure used to be his, and tight boxers. “Here you go, this’ll keep your hair out of your face and dry,” Lance said, holding out a striped pink and blue headband.

Shiro nodded, standing up as he took the headband and pulled it down around his neck then back up to his forehead. While trying to get it at the right height, he accidentally pushed it too far so a small tuft of white hair stuck out. “Oops,” he mumbled, trying to fix it by pulling the band back down a little but his hair refused to go back.

Lance giggled, watching his boyfriend struggle. “You’ve gotta start over.”

“I was hoping to avoid that,” Shiro sighed, sliding the headband back over his face.

The second attempt went much better, and once Lance put his own headband on, a dark blue spotted one with a small cloth flower attached to the side, he led the way into the bathroom. “Which cleanser do you wanna use?” He asked while placing the two he had in front of Shiro and starting to wet his face.

Shiro picked up the bottles, looking at both. One was a light blue container that was almost empty, he had seen Lance use it a few times before, while the other felt more or less full, was a soft yellow, and new to Shiro. The writing on both was Korean but, despite his heritage, he could not read it. The yellow container did have “pearlescent” in English among the Korean though, plus it wasn’t as empty, so Shiro decided on that one. “The uh, pearlescent one,” he told Lance, setting both containers down.

“Nice, I like that one. Wet your face and I’ll get this ready.”

“You’re using it too?” Shiro paused, his head already stretched out over the sink.

“Well yeah, it’d be a lot of work to use two different ones.”

Shiro didn’t fully understand why, but shrugged and splashed water on his face. “I got a new scrubby the other day,” Lance said happily, picking up a mini shower scrubby that was light purple.

“It’s cute,” the taller boy commented, not really sure if there was anything else he should notice.

“And soft,” Lance added, squeezing a bit of cleanser onto the scrubber and starting to massage it throughout the ruffled fabrics.

As he did so, the cleanser quickly foamed up and Shiro gasped. “It foams up?”

“Yeah, it’s a foam cleanser,” Lance laughed, carefully squeezing a handful of the bubbly foam off the scrubby and wiping it on Shiro’s face who jumped slightly at suddenly having a small mound of bubbles on his cheek. “One sec, lemme get you more,” Lance said while pulling more off and onto Shiro’s other cheek then tapped his nose so a small pile of bubbles stuck to him. “There, perfect.”

Shiro smiled, watching the reflection of Lance grinning besides his face with blobs of foam. It was adorable, and he suddenly wondered why he hadn’t joined Lance in his skin care routine earlier. Dismissing the thought, he started rubbing the foam all over his face. Better late than never, after all.

While Shiro rubbed his face, Lance squeezed some more foam off the scrubby and began rubbing it into his skin as well. Once done, he turned on the tap again and washed the foam off with a few splashes. Shiro repeated the action as his boyfriend patted his face dry. “You missed some, near your ears,” Lance pointed out. “Wine or lemons?” He asked, pulling out and looking at two boxes.

“Uh, what do you mean?” Shiro asked, rubbing the bubbles he’d missed off and shivering as water dripped down his bare chest.

“Exfoliator.”

“Which one do you like better?”

Before Lance answered, he dropped the washcloth he had used to dry his face onto Shiro’s, who chuckled and began wiping off the water. “I like both, it’s your choice.”

“Well, not that I know the benefits of either, but lemon sounds nice.”

“You don’t need to know the benefits,” Lance said, sticking a small pad to Shiro’s cheek and pulling out one for himself.

After peeling the pad off his face, Shiro saw that there was a pocket to put his fingers into so he could rub the pad onto his skin easier. “Use the rough side first, then the soft side,” Lance instructed, already starting.

Once Shiro finished, he rinsed his face after Lance and gasped, lightly touching his skin. “It’s so soft,” he said, incredulous.

Lance grinned, running a finger along his boyfriend’s cheekbone. “Yup! Dry it again now,” this time Lance held the washcloth against Shiro’s forehead, forcing him to grab Lance’s hand and pull it away so he could take the cloth and see.

“Brat,” Shiro mumbled affectionately, pressing a kiss onto Lance’s nose.

“Hey hey, no kissing or I’ll have to start over,” Lance lied, grinning and wiggling out of the taller boy’s grip.

He left Shiro in the bathroom to finish drying his face, and when joined in the bedroom, Lance was already swiping a cotton pad against his skin. He handed another one to Shiro that was damp. “You remember to wipe it like you’re wiping off dirt, right?” Lance checked.

Shiro had watched Lance do this part often enough, and sometimes he would be given a cotton pad as well. “Yeah, is this toner then?”

“You got it!”

Shiro beamed and began swiping the pad across his skin. As he finished and sat back down on the bed, Lance was still wiping his face in front of the full body length mirror he had. “Did you know that the bubbly feeling you get from this is like when you pour peroxide onto wounds and it bubbles?” Lance asked, tossing his cotton pad into a plastic grocery bag he used for trash.

“Really?” Shiro asked, focusing on the tingling spread over his skin. He hadn’t noticed it at first but now that he did, it almost tickled and he smiled. “I did not know that, that’s really cool.”

“Isn’t it?” The boy responded, pulling out his collection of sheet masks.

“Not as much as you though,” Shiro added with a smirk.

Lance blushed, smiling and arranging the sheet masks on the blankets. “Pick which one you want, most of these are brightening and moisturizers.”

“Which one are you gonna use?”

“Hm, I was thinking the lime one,” Lance said, picking up the only lime sheet mask.

“Alright, I’ll pick the um,” Shiro glanced at his options before reaching out and grabbing one, choosing mostly because of the design on the front. “Royal honey.”

“Okey doke. Oh! I got these cool things that hold the sheet mask up, so that you don’t have to lay down for them!” The other boy perked up, spinning around and grabbing what looked like a silicon face mask with two loops for the ears.

“Oh? So we’re not gonna watch the Office for two hours before remembering to take these off?” Shiro teased, standing up to go in front of the mirror next to Lance and rubbing his boyfriend’s back lightly.

Out of all the skin care Lance had shared with Shiro, the face masks were the most common. Usually they would lay next to each other, prop their heads up slightly with pillows, and watch either dramas, comedies, or horror movies until the masks dried up.

“Not this time, but we can finally use that matching nail polish we got the other day,” Lance suggested, sliding his mask out of the package and starting to unfold it.

“Sounds just as good,” Shiro held up his mask, making sure it was all unfolded and flat.

“I learned that if you pull it on from the sides, it lessens the wrinkles,” while talking, Lance demonstrated this technique but Shiro must not have done the same thing as his mask was still wrinkled.

It didn’t matter too much though, as Shiro had never managed to get these things completely flat. With the mask on, he closed his eyes and bent down slightly so Lance could put his new contraption over the other boy’s sheet mask.

Now that everything was done, Lance pulled out from a drawer the two nail polishes they had picked out together a week ago. Lance had chosen a light, iridescent purple for Shiro, while Shiro had picked out a deep blue for Lance.

In all honesty, when Shiro had gotten a text from Lance at 10 p.m. asking him to come over, he had not expected Chinese take-out, a full facial routine, and nail painting. But he wasn’t complaining. After all, the night had turned out a lot better than his original plan of watching Tanked until he passed out. He got to experience what it felt like to have clean, soft skin for once, and would wake up the next morning completely tangled in both blankets and Lance, the latter being the main source of his excitement.


End file.
